The tales of the sun and moon
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: El sol y la luna se amaban aun sabiendo que no podrían estar juntos. [Jon x Damian] [Evento JonDami/DamiJon de la pagina Para Fantasear DC SLASH]
1. The red rose

Hola, hermosas criaturas! Ha pasado tiempo... ñ_ñU Soy una tardona de mrd! I so sorry!

Solo quiero decir que estoy participando de la semana JonDami/DamiJon de la pagina Para Fantasear DC SLASH, quizás ya se dieron cuenta y el evento ya paso (cry in japanese :'v) pero aun así deseo participar!

* * *

 **Pareja:** Jon Kent x Damian Wayne

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Recomendación:** Seria genial que mientras leen escuchen _Unravel Acoustic_ (Opening de Tokyo Ghoul).

* * *

 **Día** **1**

 **Hanahaki**

* * *

 **The red rose**

"No soltare tu mano"

"No te pedí que la tomaras"

"Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo"

"Lo haces porque sientes culpa"

"¿Cómo no sentirme culpable?"

"No te preocupes. Nadie puede obligarte a sentir algo por otra persona"

"Lo hubiera intentado"

"Solo porque sabes el final de esta historia"

—o—o—o—

"Tus lagrimas son molestas"

"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo"

"Aún es pronto para que me riegues"

"No bromees con eso"

"Trataba de animarte"

—o—o—o—

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres a tu familia aquí?"

"Sí, ellos estarían igual que tu"

"Podrían decirte aunque sea un adiós"

"Pueden venir a visitarme"

"Se les romperá el corazón"

"Pero a diferencia de mí, ellos vivirán"

—o—o—o—

"¿Se feliz?"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi último deseo es que seas feliz"

"Siento que he perdido el derecho de ser feliz"

"La felicidad no es un derecho, es la vida que deseo para ti"

—o—o—o—

"Jon"

"¿Si?"

"Por favor no sueltes mi mano"

"Jamás lo haría"

—o—o—o—

"Me siento tan cansando"

"No tengas miedo"

"No lo tengo"

"Vendré a verte todos los días"

"Que molesto"

"Me alivia saber que sigues siendo tu…"

"…incluso en el final"

—o—o—o—

"Te amo"

"Lo sé"

"Gracias por quedarte a mi lado"

"Jamás te abandonaría"

Observo la luna llena que yacía sobre ellos en esa triste noche. Sonrió al recordar los buenos momentos que vivió y cerro sus parpados, de su pecho broto una rosa roja sus pétalos eran tan rojos como la sangre era la flor más hermosa que Jon había visto en su vida. Tomo con delicadeza el rostro de su amigo y lo beso en los labios.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!** :3

Es la primera vez que participo de un evento! Esto es emocionante para mi! :D

También es la primera vez que escribo sobre el Hanahaki, espero que les gustara!


	2. Parte de tu mundo

El tema en si es Sirenas y piratas, pero escribí los primeros partes con la canción Parte de tu mundo de La sirenita así que decidí hacer de sirenas y príncipes piratas! Joder soy la ostia!

* * *

 **Pareja:** Pirate prince!Jon Kent x Siren!Damian Wayne

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Día** **2**

 **Sirenas y piratas**

* * *

 **Parte de tu mundo**

Entro a su escondite y observo en el centro estaba la estatua que se iluminaba con la luz de aquel día soleado, se acercó hasta estar frente a ese pedazo de mármol, observo los ojos y recordó los ojos de aquel humano, eran hermosos como dos gemas azules; acaricio esos esos fríos labios, le hubiera gustado sentir su calidez nado alrededor e imagino bailando un vals lento con su humano, él lo tomaba con delicadeza y bailaban en el centro del salón. Su padre lo mataría si supiera que estuvo en contacto con un humano, mejor dicho mataría al joven humano y a él solo lo castigaría de por vida encerrándolo en el castillo o quizás le permitiría nada libremente, pero con guardias vigilándolo; pero el mundo de tierra firme lo fascinaba de tal forma que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tener algo de aquel lugar o al menos ver un humano.

Ahora él había salvado a un humano de un naufragio, no lo dudo, verlo en aquel barco, sonreír y bailar, lo enamoro a tal punto que nado esquivando las partes del barco que se hundía con tal de llevarlo a la superficie luego de llevarlo a la orilla de una playa pudo tocar al humano, su mano, pecho y rostro, cuando abrió los ojos se miraron a los ojos ambos habían quedado embelesados por el otro, iba a decir "Te amo", pero escucho aquel animal de cuatro patas acercarse y a un humano gritar ¡¿Krypto encontraste a Jon?!" y huyo al agua, se escondió detrás de unas piedras lo vio alejarse con otro hombre que le ayudo a levantarse.

Desde aquel día no había dejado de pensar en Jon hasta su nombre era encantador, incluso tarareaba melodías lentas y calmadas, el no hacia eso, si sus hermanos mayores no le hubieran dicho él no se hubiera percato del cambio. Luego sus amigos le regalaron la estatua de Jon y ahora nadaba a su alrededor, lo miraba con calidez, con amor y tenía la corazonada que Jon también sentía lo mismo, pero su relación era imposible para ambos, él no podía estar en tierra firme y los humanos no pueden respira bajo el agua, siente que su amor es tan grande que daría todo por poder estar a su lado.

La bruja del mar le ofreció un trato, le daría piernas para poder estar al lado de Jon pero a cambio le tendría que dar su voz, podría quedarse con las piernas si lograba obtener un beso de amor verdadero del príncipe de los piratas en un plazo de tres días; dudo aceptar el trato ya no vería a su familia ni a sus amigos pero podría pasar la vida al lado de su amado, acepto el trato de la bruja y su cola fue reemplazada por dos piernas humanas entonces sintió que no podía respirar y un gran dolor en la cabeza como una presión aplastante, sus amigos notaron su sufrimiento y lo llevaron hasta la superficie donde tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

Tomar aire nunca se había sentido tan bien, vio el cielo azul y a sus amigos sosteniéndolo para evitar que se hunda, el comenzó a mover sus piernas era torpe tenía una terrible coordinación pero quería ayudar a sus amigos para poder llegar a la orilla de la playa; cuando llego se sentó en la arena y admiro sus piernas eran del mismo color que su torso además miro esa cosa extraña que estaba entre sus piernas se preguntó si era una broma pesada de la bruja, luego se preocuparía por eso escucho a lo lejos al animal de cuatro patas y pensó que quizás Jon estaba con el quiso gritar para que lo encontraran, pero de sus boca no salió nada era algo incómodo tratar de decir algo y que solo se escuche el silencio, le pedio a sus amigos chapotear para atraer al animal y mientras lo hacían tomo restos de la vela que habían llegado a la orilla y la uso como ropa.

Krypto al verlo se lanzó sobre él y paso su lengua por toda su cara, eso era desagradable, entonces escucho la voz de Jon acercándose trato de quitarse del animal de encima pero era increíblemente pesado y no pudo. Jon llego y encontró a su perro encima de una persona, temió que su mascota estuviese atacando a alguien así que lo agarro de su collar y lo jalo para que dejara en paz a la persona. Vio como aquella persona se reincorporaba su rostro estaba llenado de baba pero Jon sintió que su mundo se detenía aquel muchacho era idéntico a la persona que le salvo del naufragio.

—¿Te conozco? —le pregunto pero no consiguió una respuesta, al percatarse que no podía hablar afirmo con un movimiento de la cabeza parecía feliz y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas— ¿Tú me salvaste?

 _¡Sí!_ Volvió a sentir con la cabeza. _¡Soy yo, Jon!_

—Gracias por salvarme. —se agacho para estar a su altura— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Con su dedo escribió en la arena mojada: Damian.

—Hola, Damian. Mi nombre es Jon.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Damian aún no tenía un buen equilibrio, Jon giro para que Damian cayera encima suyo.

—¿Estas bien?

No obtuvo una respuesta, pero se percató que Damian lo miraba directo a los ojos como la primera vez que se vieron y este lo beso para su sorpresa. Nunca antes había besado a un hombre y pesar de eso correspondió el beso, el muchacho era precioso tenía un cuerpo deseable era caliente como el infierno y el rostro como una muñeca de porcelana.

—Bueno esta es una forma bastante extraña de conocerse. —lo tomo en sus brazos— Como agradecimiento por haberme salvado te llevare a palacio, mi padre estará encantado de conocerte.

 _Sus brazos son tan cálidos._

Damian se acurruco en los brazos de su amado y se dejó llevar por él, cuando llegaron fue llevado a una habitación para que lo bañaran y vistieran, ya cambiado practicaba caminar no desea hacer el ridículo frente a los padres de Jon.

—Joven, lo esperan en el salón principal.

Entro una joven a su habitación y lo guio hasta el salón donde lo esperaban Jon y un hombre adulto era como ver una versión mayor de Jon.

—Así que tú eres quien salvo a mi hijo cuando su barco naufrago.

 _¡Sí, señor!_ Asintió y sonrió.

—Él no puede hablar, padre.

—Oh es una lástima. Joven Damian esta noche haremos una cena en tu honor, no todos los días se encuentra a alguien tan valiente como para nadar en medio de una tormenta.

—Todos los hombre que estaban en mi barco eran valientes, pero algunos destacan más que otros.

Miro a Damian mientras este se sonrojaba por la atención recibida.

—Por mientras puedes disfrutar de este castillo, todo lo que desees lo tendrás.

 _¡Quiero a Jon!_

—¿Quieres pasear por el castillo?

Damian asintió.

—Vayan y diviértanse.

El padre de Jon se despidió y los dejo solo, Jon lo llevo por el castillo no era como aquellos castillos de la realeza más bien era el lugar era rustico pero igual de acogedor, después de pasear por el castillo Jon lo llevo por los alrededores, monto su caballo favorito y llevo a Damian con él, era extraño parecía fascinado por todo incluso por una mariposa como si nunca hubiera visto aquellas criaturas, tenía una mirada que hacia Jon sentir una sensación cálida en el pecho. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer regresaron a palacio y en el patio todos los esperaban para comenzar la celebración, ambos tomaron asiento al lado del rey.

—Hoy celebramos a este joven que salvo la vida de mi hijo. —alzo su copa y todos lo imitaron— ¡Brindemos por el!

Todos bebieron y comieron, fue una gran celebración la música comenzó a sonar, Damian tomo la mano de Jon y señalo la pista de baile, Jon entendió lo que deseaba pero dos hombres no podían bailar juntos trato de ignorar el pedido de Damian, su padre al notar esto pidió que se cambiara la música por uno donde todo el mundo no tengo que bailar el parejas solo disfrutar del momento bailando todos juntos como un gran grupo. Jon al notar el cambio acepto el pedido de Damian y fueron a la pista de baile, nota que Damian no conocía el baile a pesar de que él era parte de su tripulación cuando zarparon en el barco, lo guio para que no se equivocara cuando aprendió los pasos los dos estaban en medio del salón divirtiéndose a mas no poder.

" _Esto es mejor de lo que había imaginado"_

Cuando la celebración ya había terminado, las personas regresaron a sus hogares, el rey agradeció que todos pudieran asistir y fue a su dormitorio, igual Jon y Damian había sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones. Damian lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jon y se acercó a su cama, su amado tenía un rostro muy calmado cuando dormía, era tan lindo, se subió a la cama Jon se despertó al notar un peso sobre su abdomen, Damian estaba sentado a encima suyo traía puesta una camisa pero al ser pequeño esta le quedaba bastante grande llegando hasta sus muslos.

Movió sus labios de tal forma que Jon lograra entender "Te amo", dijo y lo beso antes que Jon pudiera decir algo, era un beso profundo a tal punto que se separaron por la dificultad para respirar no ayudaba que Damian estuviera sentado encima suyo.

—Damian, lo siento pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

La única razón por la que no apartaba a Damian cada vez que lo besaba era porque era precioso y deseable, no era justo para Damian quien si lo amaba, quizá ese amor era lo que motivo rescatarlo de una muerte segura. Vio como los ojos de Damian se llenaba de lágrimas y trataba de decir algo pero no lograba entenderlo, se veía tan triste y eso lo lastimaba no quería hacerle daño solo que dejara de fantasear con algo imposible.

Damian parecía que daba alarido de dolor y se abrazó a sí mismo, Jon trato de acercarse para ver que lo lastimaba pero Damian lo aparto se sorprendió por la fuerza de alguien delgado, trato de acercarse otra vez y noto entre las sabanas una cola de un hermoso color jade como los ojos de Damian, el dolor parecía haber terminado ahora solo respiraba de forma agitada.

—¿Damian?

—Yo te amo. —dijo con la voz ronca— ¿Por qué no me amas como te amo?

—Eres un tritón.

—Te amo desde el momento en que te vi. —comenzó a llorar— Renuncie a mi familia y amigos por ti.

—Que dos hombres se amen no es normal.

—Le di mi corazón a la bruja del mar por ti.

Había escuchado de la bruja del mar de su padre y de los viajeros, ella había posible lo imposible pero si los contratistas fallaban ellos perdían su corazón, la bruja vivía de ellos la mantenían joven y hermosa por esa razón también decían que ella tan vieja como el tiempo mismo.

—Lo siento tanto.

Iba a decir algo pero sintió como su garganta ardía y su vista comenzó a nublarse, se recostó en la cama tratando de calmarse puso sus manos en su cuello era la peor sensación que había vivido en su vida.

—No puedo respirar... —hablo con una voz casi inaudible.

Las criaturas de las profundidades como los tritones no podían pasar mucho tiempo fuera del agua o morirían, el tomo a Damian en sus brazos y camino lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba llegar al mar y rápido sintió como la cola se iba secando volviéndose áspera. Llego al mismo lugar donde Damian lo había salvado y donde se habían conocido la primera vez, se metió al mar a pesar que estaban dentro del agua Damian no reaccionaba, temió lo peor y se sintió tan culpable lloro al ver la palidez de la piel de Damian y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Por favor despierta. —susurro— Este no puede ser tu final.

No se percató que una gran ola venia hacia ellos trato de regresar a la orilla pero la ola los cubrió a ambos, tuvo tal fuerza que no pudo sostener a Damian en sus brazos y él fue arrastrado hasta la orilla.

—¡Damian! —lo llamo pero no hubo respuesta y entro al mar hasta que el agua le llegara a la cintura— ¡Damian! ¡Damian! ¡Damian!

El mar volvió a estar calmado, sus gritos eran tan fuertes que las luces del castillo se encendieron.

—¡Por favor que el este bien! ¡No fue mi intensión lastimarlo! ¡Yo…!

—Jon.

Escucho la voz de su padre, estaba a su lado con una antorcha encendida había otras personas que ellas permanecían en la orilla.

—Padre, Damian esta…

—Está bien, hijo. Él ahora está en casa. —le dio una sonrisa cálida— Volvamos al castillo.

Paso su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Jon y lo llevo al castillo.

En las profundidades del mar un tritón adulto llevaba entre sus brazos a uno más pequeño, a su lado nadaban sus otros tres hijos todos en absoluto silencio.

—¿Él va estar bien? —pregunto su tercer hijo mirando a su hermano pequeño.

—Sí, es fuerte podrá superar esto.

—¿Cómo pudimos dejar que esto pasara? —hablo con culpa su primogénito.

—No sigas culpándote, Dick. —dijo serio Jason, su segundo hijo— Ya paso y no podemos regresar el tiempo.

—Pero vivir sin un corazón…

—Es difícil más no imposible. —volvió a mirar a Damian en sus brazos— Acaso yo no me demostrado eso.

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio, Bruce el rey del mar había perdido su corazón después de que su amada muriera por manos de los humanos, él lo perdió en un intento desesperado de salvarla, aquel día perdió su corazón y la bruja del mar lo obtuvo ganando a si más poder del que poseía.

Al llegar a su hogar recostó a Damian en su cama y vio en su pecho la marca negra de aquello que no tienen un corazón, siempre le dijeron que su menor hijo era igual a él solo la marca los hacia distinto pero ahora podía decir que eran como dos gotas de agua. Su pequeño dormía profundamente, decidió que esa noche dormiría con él, necesitaba sentirse amado, sus demás hijos los acompañaron.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

Admito que no espere que la historia terminara así :'v


	3. SongFic: King - Lauren Aquilina

**Pareja:** Jon Kent x Damian Wayne

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Día 3**

 **Tema libre**

* * *

 **SongFic: King – Lauren Aquilina**

Estaba sumergido en un mar de oscuridad no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue buscar una forma de salir de esa profunda oscuridad no importa lo que intentara no lograba salir en su desesperación trato de pedir ayuda teniendo la esperanza que alguien pudiera oírlo. Al pasar el tiempo nadie vino a rescatarlo así que solo se resignó a esperar que su captor se apiadara de él y lo dejara irse su otra opción sería morir por inanición, para su sorpresa no murió solo se sentía débil trataba de recuperar su energía durmiendo, soñaba con su padre, sus hermanos, Pennyworth y sus mascotas todos reunidos y felices verlos sonriendo le daba fuerzas para que al abrir los ojos pudiera hacerle frente a la oscuridad.

La desesperación comenzó hacer estragos en su mente pensó que este era un castigo por tener la sangre del Demonio, por haber asesinado a inocentes, por haber sido un mal hijo, hermano y amigo. ¿Amigo? ¿El realmente había tenido amigos? ¿Quién quisiera ser amigo de un monstruo? ¿Alguien le quería? ¿Alguien le amaba?. Nadie lo amaba por eso no habían venido a rescatarlo que tonto fue al pensar que alguien vendría por él. Esto era un castigo por llevar sangre y dolor al mundo.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos para detener sus lágrimas, pero igualmente se deslizaban por sus mejillas, las lágrimas que lograban caer de su rostro se mezclaban con la oscuridad. Grito por el dolor que sentía en su pecho y no pudo escuchar sus propios gritos, todo seguía en silencio eso hizo que gritara con más fuerza quería escuchar su dolor para saber que aún seguía vivo.

Detuvo su llanto al escuchar a alguien llamándolo no podía reconocer de quien era la voz, limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus manos y siguió la voz no importaba si todo lo que tenía al frente era oscuridad el siguió la voz porque era todo lo que tenía. Por un momento dejo de escuchar la voz y el miedo volvió a invadir su corazón, desesperado miro a todos lados buscando la voz entonces vio que había una grieta en la oscuridad se acercó a la pequeña grieta y de ella emergió una mano y de nuevo pudo escuchar la voz llamándolo.

No dudo y tomo la mano esta en respuesta lo sujeto con fuerza y lo jalo hacia ella; él podía sentir la oscuridad tratando de retenerlo, pero lucho para liberarse y la pequeña grieta comenzó a ser más grande hasta que todo a su alrededor se rompió como si fuera un cristal. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el brillo de la luz lo lastimaba, sintió que la mano lo soltaba ahora unos brazos envolvían su cuerpo y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de alguien. Abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza vio un par de ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

—Por fin te encontré, Damian —sonrió a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto de lágrimas—. Ahora estas a salvo.

No respondido solo se dejó envolver en la calidez de los brazos de Jon, entonces recordó algo muy importante. Jon lo amaba. Y él amaba a Jon.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Rosa azul

**Pareja:** Alpha! Jon Kent x Omega! Damian Wayne

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Shota y mención de Mpreg.

* * *

 **Día 4**

 **Omegaverse**

* * *

 **Rosa azul**

Jon siempre sintió que no encajaba en el mundo era el único alfa kriptoniano a parte de su padre, Clark Kent, pero él no estaba solo tenía a Lois Lane una maravillosa omega, esposa y madre. Ser un kriptoniano hacia que su casta alfa se presentara desde su nacimiento a diferencia de los demás que descubrían su casta al cumplir doce años. Además, era difícil ser un niño y tener todo el poderío de un alfa hacia que se sintiera tan extraño y ajeno a las demás personas. El único con el que no se sentía extraño era Damian Wayne un vigilante que era su compañero de aventuras, Jon nunca pudo descubrir cuál era la casta de Damian usaba tantos supresores al igual que todos los vigilantes de Gotham. Quizás por eso Jon se sentía bien al estar con Damian era su ancla a este mundo.

Cuando Jor-El apareció y le ofreció a Jon explorar el basto universo el acepto extrañaría a su familia y amigos, pero deseaba poder encontrar su lugar en el universo incluso si eso significaba dejar la tierra. Pensó en Damián que después de pasar tiempo juntos había desarrollo sentimientos por el sin embargo no le parecía justo _robarlo_. En el mundo todos tenían un Destino alguien quien es tu verdadero amor, estar con Damian significaba que le quitaba su felicidad a alguien y Jon no podía aceptar esa idea a diferencia de Clark y Lois que se permitieron ser _egoístas_ y se amaron libremente.

Con el dolor en su corazón decidió despedirse de Damian cuando Jon le explico el porqué de su viaje Damian lo golpeo tan fuerte en el rostro que logro tirarlo al suelo y se puso encima de Jon para seguir golpeándolo, Jon permitió que descargara su ira en el hasta que lograra calmarse. Cuando Damian se detuvo la ira que sentía se convirtió en tristeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Si encuentras tu lugar en alguna parte del universo no regresaras, ¿verdad? —las lágrimas de Damian caían en el rostro de Jon—. Entonces márcame. —desabrocho la parte superior de su traje para dejar expuesto su cuello.

"Damian es un omega" pensó Jon viendo como Damian comenzaba a desvestirse hasta que su traje quedara por debajo de los hombros.

—No puedo. Lo siento. —aparto la mirada para evitar ver a Damian.

—¿Acaso no me amabas?

—Eso no es cierto…

—He visto como me miras, alfa —tomo el mentón de Jon y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Me amabas y aun así te iras.

—Soy un niño no sé lo que es el amor.

—Eso no importa porque eres una alfa.

Jon estaba cansado que las personas solo lo vieran como una alfa tomo los brazos de Damian y lo empujo al suelo ahora Jon era quien estaba arriba. Damian no esperaba que Jon liberara feromonas de dominio haciendo que se estremeciera bajo su toque.

—Tu tomaste mi corazón y lo rompiste, bastardo —sentía su cuerpo caliente y su respiración se aceleraba solo ponía significar que había entrado en celo—Así que déjame tomar algo tuyo.

Damian lo beso fue el primer beso de Jon siempre había imaginado que sería dulce e inocente no salvaje y lleno de necesidad. Jon dejo que su instinto alfa lo guiara y Damian lo recibió con los brazos abierto.

・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・

Después de un año Jon regreso a la tierra había viajado a muchos mundos, pero en cada uno de ellos no podía dejar de pensar en Damian. Antes de ir a Gotham a ver a Damian decidió que iría a su hogar en Kansas para ver a sus padres, toco la puerta y fue recibido por su madre ambos estaban sorprendidos. Lois no esperaba ver a su hijo con la apariencia de un joven de diecisiete años cuando se supone que había cumplido once años, y Jon no podía dejar de ver al bebé en los brazos de su madre.

—Hola, mamá. Ya estoy en casa. —sonrió.

—Mi pequeño —sujeto al bebé con un brazo y con el otro abrazo a su hijo—. Bienvenido a casa.

Fueron a la sala para poder conservar cómodamente se sentaron en un mismo sillón Lois acomodo al bebé en su regazo así podría hablar con su hijo y cuidar al bebé al mismo tiempo. Lois comenzó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en la granja de los Kent en un año y también le dijo que Clark estaba en el trabajo y que regresaría mas tarde a casa.

—Así que ahora tengo un hermanito. —tomo la pequeña mano del bebé.

—Jon debo decirte algo —hablo con seriedad—. Este bebé es tu hijo.

Jon soltó la mano del bebé no podía creer las palabras de su madre nunca había tenido sexo con alguien, entonces recordó la última noche antes de dejar la tierra.

—Damian.

—El tampoco esperaba que pudieras impregnarlo.

—¿Dónde está? —se desesperó al no verlo ni sentir su presencia en la casa.

—El murió después del nacimiento de Dorian.

Jon sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y lloro como un niño pequeño cubrió su rostro para tratar de detener sus lágrimas, pero era inútil Lois lo abrazo tratando de consolar el llanto de su hijo, el bebé al escuchar a Jon llorar también comenzó a llorar.

—Quiero decirle que lo siento, aunque sea a su lapida.

—No lo sientas, cariño —limpio las lágrimas de su hijo y luego meció al bebé para calmarlo—. Damian amaba al bebé por eso decidió tenerlo.

Lois le contó que Damian apareció frente a la puerta de los Kent dos meses después que Jon se fuera, le dijo a ella y Clark que estaba embarazado y que su padre quería deshacerse del bebé. Ellos le permitieron quedarse para cuidar de él sabían que tener un bebé kriptoniano no era fácil y la situación se ponía aún más difícil porque Damian solo tenía trece años. Durante el embarazo Damian fue diagnosticado con preeclampsia eso hizo que los Kent cuidaran más de Damian, toda esa angustia disminuyo cuando supieron el sexo del bebé sería un niño. El cuerpo de Damian logro llegar hasta las veintitrés semanas de gestación se realizaría una cesaría para el nacimiento del bebé, la operación iba bien sacaron al bebé y Lois, que había entrado al quirófano con Damian, lo puso al lado de Damian cuando vio al bebé lloro de la alegría y lo nombro Dorian, mientras la enfermera llevaba al bebé para evaluarlo el doctor suturaba la herida de Damian el comenzó a convulsionar y luego de unos segundos falleció, no pudieron hacer nada para revivirlo.

—Nos dijeron que sufrió un ACV causado por la eclampsia. —dejo de mecer al bebé al ver que se había calmado.

—¿Dónde está?

—Bruce lo llevo a Gotham para enterrarlo en el cementerio familiar de los Wayne.

—¿Por qué dejaron que se lo llevara? —pregunto molesto.

—Un intercambio. Bruce dijo que tomaría a Damian y nosotros a Dorian —sonrió con nostalgia—. Nos pidió que hiciéramos algo que el no pudo hacer: criar a un niño feliz.

Ella viendo a su hijo más calmado puso a Dorian en los brazos de su padre. Jon tuvo miedo de tener a un ser tan frágil entre sus brazos, pero verlo era como ver una pequeña versión de el solo que Dorian tenía los ojos verdes de Damian.

—Hola, pequeño. Soy tu papá. —el bebé hizo un mohín.

—No le gusta que le digan pequeño.

—Al igual que Damian —rió—. Tiene cuatro meses, ¿verdad?

—Sí, con el paso del tiempo crecerá, así como tú lo haces.

—Me quedare para verlo crecer —beso la frente de Dorian—. Ahora mi lugar está a su lado.

* * *

Las rosa azules significan paciencia y espera eterna.

Gracias a Violette Moore por ayudarme con las edades de Damian y Jon, y también por ser la madrina de Dorian.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Fuck You

**Pareja:** Ninguna. Simplemente todos están cansados de la adorable personalidad de Damian.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Sé que el tema es Civil, pero la verdad no sabia como poner a Jon y Damian como civiles así que ¡hice un musical!

Este mundo es como High School Musical o sea los sentimientos se expresan con una canción. La verdad me da pena que a mis veintidós años lo primero que se ocurra al pensar en un musical sea HSM luego recuerde Anastia, que es mi musical favorito, Be more chill y Hamilton.

La canción es Fuck You de Lily Allen, y quien la cantará será principalmente Jon lo hará desde el fondo de su corazón, pero también cantaran los Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Día 5**

 **Civil**

* * *

 **Fuck You**

Jon y Damian se levantaron de entre los escombros del edificio para ver al villano de turno alejarse mientras se reía porque pudo escapar fácilmente. Damian ordeno a Jon que fuera tras el villano, pero este ya estaba muy lejos así que Jon decidió buscar a los Teen Titans y los ayudo a levantarse, Damian no sabía que lo enfadaba mas que Jon no lo obedeciera o que su equipo fuese derrotado fácilmente por un villano de poca monta.

Kori y Kaldur estaban de pie al lado de Beast Boy que estaba sentado en el suelo con Raven recostada en su regazo, Jon la revisaba para verificar si tenía alguna herida de gravedad mientras Damian no dejaba de hablar de lo incompetente que era su equipo y que incluso con Super Boy con ellos fracasaron terriblemente. Jon cansado de la actitud de Damian se levantó y se paró frente a él.

 _Mira dentro, mira dentro tu minúscula mente_

 _Después mira poco más arduamente_

 _Porque nosotros estamos sin mucha inspiración_

 _Tan enfermos y cansados de todo el odio que tu abrigas_

Damian ignoro a Jon y le respondió que solamente era un niño a diferencia de los demás que ya eran adolescentes. Siguió hablando de cada miembro de los Teen Titans a sus ojos Kori es una alienígena salvaje que callo a la Tierra por mera casualidad, Kaldur un gran guerrero, pero su orientación sexual lo hacía desestimarlo, Beast Boy con su complejo de inferioridad y Raven una gótica con problemas paternales. Iba a seguir con Jon pero el continuo con su canción.

 _Así que dices que no está bien ser gay_

 _Bueno, pienso que solo eres malvado_

 _Solo eres algo racista, quien no puede atar mis cordones_

 _Tu punto de vista es medieval_

Jon les dio a elegir a los Teen Titans quedarse con en ese lugar con Damian o irse con él a la ciudad no importa si tuvieran que caminar hasta allá. Beast Boy ayudo a Raven a ponerse de pie y todos decidieron seguir a Jon, antes de partir a la ciudad Jon le dio la oportunidad a Damian de disculparse con ellos, pero él se negó.

 _Jodete (Jodete)_

 _Jodete muchísimo_

 _Porque odiamos lo que tú haces_

 _Y odiamos todo tu equipo_

 _Así que por favor no te mantengas en contacto_

Los Teen Titans comenzaron a caminar hacia la ciudad y Jon vio que Damian los seguía unos pasas atrás de ellos, decidió ir al lado de Damian, pero el al verlo simplemente giro su cabeza para ignorarlo aun así Jon siguió caminando a su lado.

 _Jodete (Jodete)_

 _Jodete muchísimo_

 _Porque tus palabras no se traducen_

 _Y se está haciendo totalmente tarde_

 _Así que por favor no te mantengas en contacto_

Jon le recordó a Damian que simplemente se creía superior a los demás por ser hijo de Batman. Damian giro para responder a Jon diciéndole que no solo era hijo de Batman también era nieto de Ra's al ghul, el líder del Clan de los asesinos. Por lo tanto, heredaría el manto de Batman y el liderazgo del Clan por esa razón fue entrenado para ser el mejor en todos los aspectos posibles.

 _¿Tú encuentras, encuentras un poco de placer siendo_

 _de mente pequeña?_

 _Quieres ser como tu padre_

 _Está aprobado, tú estás después_

Kori a pesar de estar delante del grupo lograba escuchar la conversación de Jon y Damian, levanto el tono de su voz para que Damian lograra escucharla comenzó hablando de que Dick a pesar de haber pasado situaciones difíciles siempre mantenía la cabeza en alto e incluso Batman lo considero el mejor Robin. Damian comenzó a refunfuñar y Kori le causo gracia la respuesta infantil de su "líder". Ella hizo un gesto a Damian de que él tenía un hoyo en su pecho.

 _Bueno, eso no es como a ti te parece_

 _¿Tu, tu enserio disfrutas vivir una vida que es tan odiable?_

 _Porque hay un hoyo donde tu alma debería estar_

 _Estas perdiendo un poco el control_

 _Y es realmente desagradable_

Beast Boy se animó y comenzó a hacerle caras chistosas a Damian solo para hacerlo enojar, no podía creer que algo tan bobo podía desesperar al gran Robin. Incluso Kaldur y Raven comenzaron a reírse por la interacción de ambos. Se unieron a Beast Boy para seguir con la canción.

 _Jodete (Jodete)_

 _Jodete muchísimo_

 _Porque odiamos lo que tú haces_

 _Y odiamos todo tu equipo_

 _Así que por favor no te mantengas en contacto_

Kori se alegró de que ahora todos estuvieran más animados y decidió unirse a sus amigos. Damian los ignoraba y Jon cubría su boca con su mano para evitar reírse. Todos seguían caminando sin detenerse excepto cuando volteaban a ver a Damian para decirle "Jodete" en su cara.

 _Jodete (Jodete)_

 _Jodete muchísimo_

 _Porque tus palabras no se traducen_

 _Y se está haciendo totalmente tarde_

 _Así que por favor no te mantengas en contacto_

Damian sentía que nunca en su vida le habían insultado de tal manera, siempre fue temido y respetado por todos, y ahora su equipo y un niño le decían "Jodete" lo peor era que parecían disfrutarlo.

 _Jodete, jodete, jodete_

 _Jodete, jodete, jodete_

 _Jodete_

Todos se sorprendieron de que Raven materializara las teclas de un piano y comenzara a tocarlo. La melodía iba en perfecta armonía con el canto de todos que hizo que todos cantaran con más energía. Damian comenzó hablar en voz alta para tratar de callarlos diciéndoles que ninguno sobreviviría en una verdadera batalla y que eran una vergüenza como héroes, pero fue ignorado por todos y ellos siguieron cantando en respuesta.

 _Tú dices que piensas que necesitamos ir a la guerra_

 _Bueno, ya estás bien en una_

 _Porque son las personas como tu_

 _Las que necesitan conseguir matar_

 _Nadie quiere tu opinión_

Damian viendo que sus intentos de callarlos eran inútiles se resignó a seguir escuchando sus desafinados cantos lo único que lo animaba era que ya podía ver las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. Pronto esta tortura se acabaría y luego les daría una lección que no olvidarían por haber insultado su honor.

 _Jodete (Jodete)_

 _Jodete muchísimo_

 _Porque odiamos lo que tú haces_

 _Y odiamos todo tu equipo_

 _Así que por favor no te mantengas en contacto_

Los Teen Titans comenzaron a hablar sobre el grandioso líder que había sido Dick. Jon no lo conocía, pero él estaría encantado de estar en un equipo liderado por alguien tan genial e increíble. Damian escucho lo que decían y comenzó a decirles que ni siquiera Dick aceptaría a los Teen Titans en su estado actual.

 _Jodete (Jodete)_

 _Jodete muchísimo_

 _Porque tus palabras no se traducen_

 _Y se está haciendo totalmente tarde_

 _Así que por favor no te mantengas en contacto_

Todos notaron que ya estaban por llegar a la ciudad así que decidieron disfrutar los últimos minutos cantando a todo pulmón. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón para su querido amigo y líder, Damian Wayne, para que nunca olvide lo mucho que lo quieren.

 _Jodete_

 _Jodete_

 _Jodete_

 _Jodete_

 _Jodete_

 _Jodete_

* * *

Siento que esta es la canción perfecta para Damian xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. I could have danced in the darkness

**Pareja:** Jon Kent x Damian Wayne

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Día 6**

 **Superman/Batman**

* * *

 **I could have danced in the darkness with you in my arms**

Al principio Jon y Damian habían aceptado con orgullo los mantos de sus padres. Ambos habían esperado con ansias poder ser Superman y Batman, seguir protegiendo sus respectivas ciudades y también el mundo, pero cumplir sus papeles fue acabando poco a poco su relación. El día que Jon recibió su manto le propuso matrimonio a Damian en la mansión Wayne en frente de toda la Batfamily, ahora Jon era un adulto y recibir el manto de Superman demostraría a Bruce Wayne que era digno de ser el esposo de su hijo. A Damian no le importaba tener la aprobación y bendición de su padre el solo quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Jon, y aun así se sintió nervioso al estar bajo la mirada de Bruce. El viejo hombre sonrió a ambos jóvenes y les deseo felicidad, la tensión desapareció de la sala y Pennyworth fue por el mejor vino para brindar por los novios.

Tuvieron una boda privada solo asistieron familia y amigos, los hermanos mayores de Damian no dejaban tranquilo a Jon siempre queriendo tener charlas privadas con él. El primero fue Dick le dio la charla de "Has que sea la persona más feliz del mundo"; el segundo fue Jason con "Si lo lastimas te matare"; y por ultimo Tim con "Si lo lastimas el será quien te mate". Damian acudió al rescate de Jon era hora del vals de los novios fue un baile lento en que por un momento sintieron que eran solamente ellos bajo la luz de la luna.

Pasaron los años, ellos seguían siendo los mejores héroes del mundo y a la vez equilibraban su vida como esposos había veces en que uno debía ir a una misión y no se veían en meses, y otras donde iban a una misión juntos se cuidaban mutuamente, pero era difícil cuando debían dejar al otro a merced del peligro porque debían salvar a los ciudadanos.

Su matrimonio cayó en picada cuando Damian decidió que para salvar a Gotham el manto de Batman debía mancharse de sangre. Al igual que Bruce cuando uso el manto de Batman, Damian deseaba desesperadamente salvar Gotham y también a sus hermanos Dick ahora era un Talón, nadie conocía el paradero de Jason y Tim se convirtió en el Joker. Jon le pidió que dejara el manto al joven que Bruce estaba entrenando, pero Damian se negaba aceptar a Terry lo veía como su reemplazo por no ser capaz de ser el Batman que el mundo necesitaba.

—Si no lo aceptas como el nuevo Batman entonces permite que trabaje a tu lado. —le pidió Jon tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su esposo.

—¡Ese niño no será un Robin! —respondió molesto— Ya nadie puede ser un Robin.

—Si le das una oportunidad…

—No, ya acepté bastante con dejarlo vivir en la mansión.

Damian salió de la Batcave seguido de Jon tratando de seguirle el paso llegaron hasta la sala de la mansión.

—Regresamos a la mansión porque no deseabas que tu padre este solo.

—Solo quedan dos murciélagos, uno es un anciano y al otro no le dejan hacer su trabajo.

—No me quedare tranquilo mientras te veo tratar de gobernar Gotham.

—¡Entonces vete a Metrópolis! —grito desesperado por la persistencia de Jon— Yo no te pedí que vinieras.

—¡Soy tu esposo, Damian! —respondió indignado— No debes "pedirme". Siempre trato de comprenderte y apoyarte, así como espero que tú también lo hagas.

Escucharon unos pasos y voltearon para ver a Terry llevando una bandeja con una taza de té y un tarro de cubos de azúcar, los tres lucían bastante incomodos de estar juntos en un mismo lugar.

—Es hora de las pastillas de Bruce. —respondió y paso rápidamente para ir a la biblioteca donde estaba Bruce esperándolo.

Después que Terry se fuera Damian salió de la sala para dirigirse a su dormitorio Jon lo siguió en silencio, al llegar al dormitorio cerró la puerta detrás de él no deseaba que nadie entrara sorpresivamente. Damian lo esperaba sentado al borde de la cama Jon fue a sentarse al lado de su esposo.

—¿Eres feliz, Jon?

—No quise gritarte —tomo la mano de Damian—. Lo siento.

—Yo no soy feliz —entrelazo sus dedos con los de Jon—. Mi ciudad es un infierno, mis hermanos están rotos y perdidos, y manche el manto de Batman por eso padre me odia.

—Damian, puedo ayudarte solo déjame entrar a Gotham…

—No, eres Superman no puedo dejar que esta ciudad te corrompa —con su mano izquierda acaricio la mejilla de su esposo—. Déjame al menos poder salvarte de una vida infeliz solo porque yo soy miserable.

—Damian…

—Todos tenían razón eres demasiado bueno para mí.

Beso la mejilla de su esposo y aprecio su rostro por unos segundos, aparto la mano de Jon para poder quitarse el anillo matrimonial y lo puso en la mano de Jon. Miro a Jon con un rostro serio, pero con los ojos amenazando con desbordarse en lágrimas y salió del dormitorio que habían compartido por años. Jon se quedó en silencio sujetando contra su pecho el anillo de Damian.

* * *

I could have danced in the darkness with you in my arms (Pude haber bailado en la oscuridad contigo en mis brazos)

Es el pensamiento de Jon al ver a Damian entregarle su anillo e irse sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Admito que me dolió escribir este One-Shot...

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. The colors of the heart

**Pareja:** Jon Kent x Damian Wayne

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Como no tenía la mínima idea de cómo escribir Soulmate investigue sobre el tema. Encontré en Reddit esta idea "Everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. Additionally, when your soulmate dies, everything goes back to black and White" (Todo es blanco y negro hasta que te encuentras con tu alma gemela. Además, cuando tu alma gemela muere, todo vuelve al blanco y negro.) le pertenece a **u/meowtm**. La propuso en la **Comunidad r/Writing Prompts** y ellos daban libertad a las personas de que si vieran un mensaje que les gustara, simplemente escribieran una historia corta basada en esa idea.

* * *

 **Día 7**

 **Soulmate**

* * *

 **The colors of the heart**

Desde que era un niño Damian comprendió que su mundo era completamente en blanco y negro, y la única manera de ver sus _verdaderos colores_ era encontrando a su Alma Gemela; los padres de Damian no eran Almas Gemelas y solo estaban juntos porque Thalia quedo embarazada de Bruce. Cuando Damian cumplió diez años, Bruce encontró a su Alma Gemela, Selina. Aunque Damian odiara admitirlo su padre lucia tan feliz decía que con Selina a su lado el mundo era un lugar tan hermoso, la felicidad de Bruce solo era igualada con el odio de Thalia que con el corazón roto se fue dejando a Damian no podía soportar verlo porque se parecía a Bruce y también era el recordatorio de que no pudo vencer al destino.

Entonces Damian comenzó a odiar a las Almas Gemelas porque hicieron que su madre fuera miserable y odio a Selina por destruir a su familia. A pesar de ser indiferente con Selina, ella siguió tratando de llenar el papel de madre que Thalia dejo, pero Damian jamás la aceptaría como su madre. Selina a sabiendas del odio de Damian decidió darle un último abrazo al niño y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Tienes unos preciosos ojos verdes son iguales a los de tu madre —tomo el rostro de Damian entre sus manos—. Ya no intentare ser tu madre porque sé que jamás lo aceptaras solo seré la esposa de Bruce y madre de tus hermanos, pero igual siempre te voy a querer. —sonrió y dejo a Damian solo.

"¿Ojos verdes? ¿Son como los de mi madre? ¿Qué es verde?"

Su mente se llenó de preguntas que no tenían respuesta entonces se dedicó a investigar los colores encontró información, pero no era fácil comprenderlo si todo se veía en blanco y negro.

Al pasar los años Damian dejo el asunto de los colores hasta que nació su hermana menor, Helena. Después del nacimiento Damian y Bruce fueron a la habitación del hospital donde estaba Selina y la bebé, ella los recibió con una sonrisa ambos se acercaron a la camilla y Selina puso a Helena en los brazos de Bruce.

—Ella tiene tus ojos azules. —hablo Selina cansada después del parto.

—Pero es igual a ti.

—Aún es muy pronto para decir eso —ella giro para ver a Damian pegado a la pared—. Ven a conocer a tu hermana, cariño.

Se acercó lentamente hasta su padre y Selina, Bruce puso a la bebé en los brazos de Damian mientras le decía como sostenerla adecuadamente ahora Helena descansaba en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

—Ella es adorable, ¿verdad? —Bruce sonrió al ver a sus hijos— Estoy seguro que se divertirán mucho jugando juntos.

—Tengo trece años —respondió frunciendo el ceño—. Ya no juego con niños.

—Eso dices ahora, luego no querrás separarte de ella.

Ambos adultos siguieron charlando entre ellos mientras Damian miraba fijamente a Helena, tenía cierta semejanza con Selina trato de ver el azul en los ojos de la bebé, pero seguía viéndola en blanco y negro. Damian deseaba saber el color de ojos de su padre.

Se propuso encontrar a su Alma Gemela solamente para poder ver los _colores del mundo_. Resulta que encontrar a tu Alma Gemela no es tan fácil no tenían una marca o algo para poder saber que esa persona era la indicada. Lo único que sabía era que cuando conociera a su Alma Gemela podría ver el mundo a color, pensó que debía ser sorprenderte que en un parpadeo la visión del mundo cambiara por completo.

En su búsqueda de su Alma Gemela conoció a Colin, un chico pelirrojo que a diferencia de Damian deseaba averiguar porque el mundo era en blanco y negro tenía la hipótesis de que hubo un tiempo en que todos podían disfrutar de los colores, pero _algo_ le ocurrió al mundo entonces este cambio y ahora todo era en blanco y negro. Colin le agradaba a Damian eran buenos amigos, pero lamentablemente no eran Almas Gemelas eso los decepciono a ambos y lleno de preguntas la mente de Damian.

"¿Y si mi Alma Gemela es un idiota? ¿Y si no me agrada? ¿Qué tal si es una horrible persona?"

Pennyworth, el mayordomo de la familia y figura paterna de Bruce, trataba de calmar las dudas de Damian diciéndole que su Alma Gemela seria la persona indicada para él porque era su otra mitad y a su lado encontrarían la felicidad.

En el primer cumpleaños de Helena se realizó una pequeña fiesta en la mansión, Bruce y Selina invitaron a sus amigos y conocidos, Damian solo invito a Colin, la celebración era animada todos estaban encantados con la pequeña Helena. Damian pudo conocer a Lois Lane la madrina de Helena y amiga cercana de Selina, ella estaba casada con Clark Kent y eran Almas Gemelas, los Kent tenían un hijo de once años Jon, Selina tenía la esperanza que Damian y Jon fueran amigos, así como ella era amiga de Lois.

—Damian, ¿Has visto a Jon? —pregunto Bruce entrando a la biblioteca, encontró a su hijo con Colin comiendo pastel sentados en la alfombra.

—No, no le visto en todo el día.

—Eso es porque lo estas evitando —le reprendió—. Sería bueno que tuvieras otro amigo.

—No soy amigos de niños —respondió—. Además, Colin es suficiente para mí.

—Eso es muy lindo viniendo de ti, Dami. —rio Colin y en respuesta Damian le pellizco la mejilla.

—Chicos busquen a Jon, por favor —pidió Bruce—. Los Kent regresaran a casa pronto.

—Está bien. —respondieron a la vez y dejaron sus platos con pastel en la mesa de centro.

Decidieron dividirse para buscar a Jon, Colin buscaría en la mansión y Damian en el jardín, tenía la corazonada que el niño se había perdido en el pequeño laberinto y el no deseaba que Colin también se perdiera así que el iría a buscar al jardín. Pennyworth modifica el laberinto cada cierto tiempo porque resolver el laberinto era una buena forma de ejercitar la mente excepto si no estabas acostumbrado o carecieras de la capacidad para encontrar la salida, para Damian el hijo de los Kent fácilmente entraba en ambas categorías.

En el centro del laberinto había un arce japonés cuando Damian llego al centro encontró a Jon a los pies del árbol mirando la ciada de las hojas se acercó para sorprenderlo por la espalda.

—Te felicito al menos lograste llegar al centro, niño.

Cuando Jon giro para ver a Damian ambos se quedaron sin palabras en tan solo un parpadeo el mundo se llenó de colores. Damian había esperado tanto tiempo ver los colores y ahora que podía verlos se asustó eran demasiados que lo abrumaban. El miro todo a su alrededor noto que las hojas del arce eran rojas regreso la vista a Jon cuando el tomo su mano derecha.

"Azules" pensó "Así que eso es azul son como mirar al cielo"

—Eres mi Alma Gemela —murmuro Jon— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Damian Wayne.

—Soy Jon Kent —respondió tratando de sonar como un adulto—. Te he estado buscando, Damian. —sus mejillas se sonrojaron haciéndolo ver como el niño que era.

Ambos tenían anhelos distintos, Jon que deseaba encontrar a su Alma Gemela, su verdadero amor, y tener la felicidad que tenían sus padres, y Damian que solo deseaba encontrar a su Alma Gemela para poder todos los _colores del mundo_.

* * *

Seria genial que escuchara Darling in The FranXX [Ending Song TORIKAGO] del minuto 00:00 al 00:12 cuando Jon y Damian se ven por primera vez. Me encanta esa melodía siento que va muy bien con la escena. También la canción es muy buena así que denle una oportunidad ¡busquen un vídeo sub español!

Y así termina la semana JonDami /DamiJon, aunque yo solo hice JonDami me gusta la shipp.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
